thewarriorclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Firepaw
Firestar is a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Appearances Into the Wild Firestar is first seen as a kittypet Rusty when he ventures out from his garden and is attacked by Graypaw then is offered to join ThunderClan by its’ leader Bluestar. He asks if he can think about it and is given over night. When the morning comes, he decides to go with them, saying goodbye to his friend Smudge. When he joins the clan, the clan doesn’t like him and he attacks Longtail. When his collar is taken off and the cats see it as a sign and he is accepted by every cat but Sandpaw and Dustpaw who hate him. He breaks the warrior code by helping a Rouge and Loner named Yellowfang and as punishment has to take care of her. At the end of the book, he rescues ThunderClan kits and drives out Brokenstar to earn his warrior name Fireheart. This is the first book of the series. Fire and Ice He gets his first apprentice Cinderpaw who is caught in a trap by Tigerclaw, which cripples her leg, making her Yellowfang apprentice. He also finds his sister and starts to meet her. Forest of Secrets His sister gives him her first born son to be raised in ThunderClan. His best friend is meeting a RiverClan she cat and when they are bringing RiverClan ThunderClan prey, she tells Graystripe that she is having his kits. One night when they meet, Silverstream gives birth and she looses too much blood and after giving birth to a she-kit and tom kit, she dies. Fireheart’s suspicion of Tigerclaw was proved when Tigerclaw led a group of rouges and loners to attack ThunderClan and was exiled. Fireheart was named the new deputy, but he wasn’t that happy because Graystripe left to RiverClan with his kits. Rising Storm His nephew was old enough to be an apprentice and was given to Fireheart to train. At the end of the book, Tigerclaw is then Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan. A Dangerous Path His best friend Graystripe comes back from RiverClan and joins ThunderClan again. Tigerstar had set a pack of dogs on ThunderClan so Fireheart thought of leading them over the gorge to their death and when it is his turn to lead the dogs, Tigerstar held him down and the dogs would have killed him if Bluestar hadn’t given her life to save him. Before she died she told him about a prophecy Spottedleaf told her that fire alone will save our clan and the he was the “fire”. Darkest Hour Fireheart gets his leader name and nine lives. Tigerstar brings BloodClan into the forest to help him but when he died, BloodClan demanded the forest and when they got all the clans to fight them and go to fight them, Whitestorm died so he made Graystripeis new deputy. Firestar’s Quest Firestar was having dreams of screaming cats running away and found out that there was a fifth clan named SkyClan and went to remake SkyClan. While he is rebuilding SkyClan, he was told a prophecy by Skywatcher that “there will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of stars in their paws”. At end of the book, it is said that Firestar and Sandstorm are mates and they have two kits together: Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Midnight Cinderpelt has a sign of a tiger dancing in fire and they think that it means Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw would destroy the forest so he keeps them apart and his rulfulness to Squirelpaw causes Brambleclaw to take her with him when they go to the sun-drown place. Moonrise Firestar starts to worry about twoleg activity and Graystripe comferts him about lossing Squirrelpaw. At the end of the book, his daughter Leafpaw is taken by Twolegs. Dawn His daughter, Squirrelpaw, returns and she finds out where Leafpaw is being held. When they go to find her, his best friend Graystripe is taken by twolegs. He thinks that they shouldn’t leave the forest, but when the ShadowClan camp is destroyed and he looses a life, he agrees to leave. Starlight The clans get to where they will live and before they leave to their new homes, Tallstar dies and says that Onewhisker is the new deputy, making him leader instead of Mudclaw. Brambleclaw, Onewhisker, and Firestar are the only cats who heard him say it so when Firestar addresses the clans, some don’t belive him and it takes awhile for everyone to settle down. Twilight His daughter Leafpool leaves with Crowfeather and Firestar greives shortly because badges attack and she comes back. During the battle, Sorreltail starts to give birth and protecting her, Firestar’s old apprentice Cinderpelt is killed and has Cinderkit named after her. Sunset Firestar is told by Birchpaw that Blackstar is waiting for him but is caught in a fox trap and is almost killed by Hawkfrost and would have been if Brambleclaw hadn’t killed Hawkfrost. The Sight In the beginning of the book, Skywatcher comes to him in a dream and tells him there will be three, kin of you kin, who will hold the power of stars in their paws. When he wakes up, he says that he haven’t even told Sandstorm about the prophecy and thinks, the three have come. Dark River Firestar continues to be leader of TunderClan. Outcast He sends Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Brook, and Stormfur. Eclipse He is angered when his old friend Onestar attacks ThunderClan and sends a patrol to fight them. Long Shadows He accuses his clan of killing one warrior, Ashfur, because Leafpool found out that he was murdered and there was no other clans' scent.